


Shadaloo’s Domination

by MeltdownerKnight17



Series: Desires, Control, and Pleasure [4]
Category: Street Fighter, Street Fighter II V
Genre: Bison has controlled both energies, Blow Jobs, Branding, Corruption, Drugs, Fighting, Hive Mind, Human Experimentation, Jock Straps, Loyalty, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Psycho Power has done things, Seduction, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sexual Experimentation, Spandex, mind reprogramming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltdownerKnight17/pseuds/MeltdownerKnight17
Summary: Bison is being busy getting control of his army. His army is slowly growing the more they have control over it. He is no longer planning to control them, he is planning to break them and make them his living puppets.
Relationships: Fei Long (Street Fighter)/M. Bison | Vega, M. Bison | Vega/Ed (Street Fighter), M. Bison | Vega/Ryu (Street Fighter), Ryu (Street Fighter)/Vega | Balrog
Series: Desires, Control, and Pleasure [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693435
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Shadaloo’s Domination

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, This time its a follow up to the first one. This time its about Bison expanding his control while capturing key figures to his army. Probably inspired by the UDON comics where Bison had hold of the two of the fighters to his control. Even if its just a small time though. I mean, why bother have a key thing destroyed, if you can just brand them and make them. Sorry for ranting, this was long over due so here you are.
> 
> Though some of the activities here is very unpleasant, so if you're not into that sort of stuff, just look away and pretend you didn't see anything.

Title: Shadaloo’s Domination

Summary: Bison is being busy getting control of his army. His army is slowly growing the more they have control over it. He is no longer planning to control them, he is planning to break them and make them his living puppets.

Rating: E

Half a year has passed ever since Bison managed to get his son back. Now he is planning to spread his web of control and yet to control key figures to make his control even more stable. Ryu, Ken, and Guile have been doing a lot more experimentation that would ensure that his control would never disappear. He had learned his past mistakes from his past mistakes, that he had finally gotten control over someone but one big explosion was enough to ruin everything. But the key was not having a huge pile of machinery maintaining the control over them, but rather have their mind, body, and soul be imprinted and be labeled as one of Bison’s elite.

Ryu has been working a lot of time experimenting with Fei Long and Rashid to make various adjustments to the mind breaking serum, frequencies needed to have Psycho Power drilled into them, and making experiments with one the top soldier’s Psycho Power infused Semen for a possible future experiment.

He admitted before he was turned to this, he is nothing but chasing something pointless such as fighting the most honorable battle, but now. Bison has groomed him, experimented and refined him to become one of his crown jewel of Shadaloo. He loves pleasing his master Bison, he just loves being fucked by his raw psycho power. The power of the Psycho Power has corrupted him all the life energy within has been turned to the negative energy that was derived from lust, pleasure, and pain.

Ryu has been hard at work ensuring all of the mind control and reprogramming is doing according to Master Bison’s standard. He is now wearing a new tactical uniform that has been experimented and tested. A purple skin-tight suit where it is made from sturdy material prevents from impact, puncture, poison, or any form of usual external impact. Their arms and legs are protected opaque while the middle part of the suit is transparent for Master Bison’s viewing pleasure and special jockstrap that is catered for both pleasure and convenience and underneath the jockstrap is a purple cock ring that has been infused with Psycho Power maintaining to be pleasured by Master Bison.

Ryu looks at the progress of Cody Trevors who was also one of their primary targets. He, along with One of Shadaloo’s Kings: Sagat who once escaped from Bison’s clutches but Ken and Vega tracked him down and captured him, Balrog who defected from Shadaloo and followed Ed to form a new Shadaloo but Ed tracked him down and captured him and also Charles Nash who had an obsession with Bison, which makes him a perfect soldier. Each man who was one of Bison’s interests. Men are wearing their special tactical suits, bounded at the wall Mind control visors, headphones are in place, their mouth is stuffed with a cock that is shaped of Bison’s cock and slowly being fed with Bison’s semen that will make them develop a dependency for him, while visor and headphones are forcing their dead brain and download a pseudo-personality, their cocks exposed from their tactical suits and have their cocks being milked for their Psycho Power-infused semen.

He is captured and was brought to the island. Along with a few other men. He and along with the few others were injected with an experimental drug that is intended for them to have stronger and have their bodies to be built while at the same time making their minds weak and susceptible to external stimuli.

Bison gave each of the fighters a chance to leave the island on one condition, they must fight his soldiers. If they win, they get to leave but if they lose they will join his army, whether they like it or not.

Ryu remembers the fight as he approaches Balrog. He looks at the progress, so far he is proceeding smoothly and he looks at the semen tank and he is filling quite smoothly. He looks back at the moment Bison commanded him to fight Balrog.

_Flashback_

_Balrog was on his legs where he and Ryu are fighting. Where Bison looks one of his former Shadaloo kings is on his legs, verge on defeat. Balrog is covered in bruises and his clothes torn to bits while Ryu crosses his arms waiting for Balrog’s action. Bison is simply watching the battle from above while his soldiers are waiting behind him and Ed who has been chosen to pleasure Master Bison._

_“What is wrong Balrog? Don’t tell me all that desire to battle me is just a show?” Ryu taunts him making Balrog grits his teeth in anger._

_“Don’t screw with me!!!” The fighter grips the ground hard enough to make his fingertips bleed. “The fuck did you do him Bison!!!” He yells at the arena where Bison is observing them._

_“Ryu is one of my crown jewel in the Shadaloo, I have groomed him, infused him with my Psycho Power. He is one of my greatest creations. Something that you will never surpass.” Bison says in full confidence which is making Balrog feel inferior. He was beaten by Ryu with ease while his opponent was still untouched despite wearing such…risqué attire._

_“No use struggle Balrog, Join us, become one of us. Be one Bison’s soldiers,” The Shadaloo fighter extends his hand invitation. “Struggle is pointless Balrog! Give in to Bison’s will!”_

_“Shut up, Shut up, SHUT UP!!” He charges straight ahead Ryu with an incoming punch. The Shadaloo fighter simply dodges Balrog’s punch, grabs his arm from behind, and pins him down in the ground._

_“I told you to not resist.” He pushes the dark fighter on the ground._

_“Let me go! You’re not the same fighter I want to face!” He accused him which made Ryu smirk evilly._

_“You’re right,”_

_“Huh?”_

_“I’m no longer the weak Ryu that has been bounded by honor. The moment Master Bison injected me with its Psycho Power, I feel even more powerful,” The Shadaloo fighter licks his lips in anticipation. Ryu grabs Balrog’s pants and rips it with his bare hands. The dark fighter instantly became terrified when Ryu began stripping him._

_Bison who was watching a fight is enjoying. “My Son, start riding my cock.”_

_Ed removes his lips from his father’s cock, “Yes father,” He saddles on top of his father. His tactical uniform opens up and makes an opening to his ass. He lines his ass and saddles on top of his father’s cock. Bison grew impatient as he slams his cock into his son, Ed lets out a loud moan which made the rest in the soldier in the room felt their cocks harden underneath their tactical uniform._

_Ed continues to grind his hips as he thrust himself in his father’s cock. “Yes father, fuck me! Fuck me!”_

_“Yes my son, enjoy your father’s graces,” Bison smiles evilly as his father allows Ed to grind to bounce on top of Bison’s cock._

_Ryu can feel shivers of pleasure in his tactical uniform. “Looks like Master is enjoying himself,” He stares in the observation room. He looks at Balrog who is still struggling to get free. “Hm. Look at you, so weak that you can’t break free from my grip, but don’t worry.” Ryu lets his cock out of his uniform._

_Balrog’s colors drained when he saw Ryu’s cock that glows in purple menacingly and the Shadaloo logo above his crotch. “What are you-” He was cut off when Ryu forces his cock inside the fighter's ass._

_“Ahh!” He screams in pain but Ryu puts a hand on his mouth._

_Ryu leans closer to Balrog’s ear. “Give in. Feel the Psycho Power flowing in your body,” He whispers seductively and licks the outer lobe of his ear._

_Balrog tries to struggle to break free but he can feel some sort of energy flowing through him. He can feel himself getting violated but the energy flowing from Ryu being injected inside him feels intoxicated. The more he absorbs the Psycho Power, the more he craves him. The Shadaloo soldier can feel that Balrog is weakening, he grabs a syringe from his behind that is filled with a purple liquid and injected onto his neck. He pulls away from Balrog with his cock still hard._

_‘What’s going on…My mind feels…heavy.’ Balrog can feel his mind getting dark. ‘Fuck. I swore to myself…I wouldn’t…become…his puppet..’ The dark man fighter gave in to the darkness._

_Ryu smiles evilly to see Balrog is now ready for reprogramming. “Long Live Shadaloo,”_

_End of Flashback_

Ryu caresses the asleep Balrog. “You look glorious, Balrog.” He continues to caress the firmness of his muscles, his hardened nipples underneath the tactical uniform. “Just a few more hours and you will be complete,”

He walks away from Balrog and let the machine do the rest.

Upon exiting the experiment room, Rashid arrives from thin air while Ryu was left unfazed by it. “I have returned, Ryu.” He said while kneeling on the ground with respect

“Do you have what I asked for?” Ryu asked seriously which made Rashid reached for his pocket revealing a usb.

“I hacked in to the secret societies’ server and got some info on them,” Ryu grabs the USB and puts it on his tablet and began analysing the data. The secret society is being a menaced which Bison finds annoying. Hopefully getting their sensitive information is enough to impair them. “I see. Good work. Now follow me and I’ll give you your reward,” Rashid felt his dick is hardening underneath his tactical uniform.

“Yes Master Ryu!” He stood up as he follows Ryu to another room to get his reward.

\---

Bison enjoys seeing his new army is expanding little by little. He came to check his recruits as he observes the majority of his army is undergoing some mind reprogramming since one of the men is resisting the programming. Luckily, Ryu has tested a new form of mind-controlling that will ensure that their reprogramming is permanent.

The electronic door opens from behind to see Ryu entering. “You requested for me, Master?”

“Yes, Ryu.” He swivels his chair only to find his eyes wide open to see his master having overwhelming negative energy. Bison stood up from his chair as he walks to Ryu, he grabs his chin making him stare to him

He saw Ryu’s eyes are glowing in purple. “It is time for you to absorb some of Akuma’s energy while making him sufficiently weak for him to bend to my will.” Bison explained as he can feel the Satsui no Hado flowing within him. His past theory was if he can capture Akuma and add his evil energy on his own, it would theoretically increase his power.

They have been collecting the Satsui no Hado energy ever since they captured Akuma. They plan to siphon the energy off him while they mold his will but the surplus of the energy has been causing some problems on the island, Ryu has been experimenting on the energy but he doesn’t want to have potential problems with his master’s army. But it looks like Bison has been doing some experimenting on his own.

Ryu can feel his cock getting harder underneath his uniform. He can feel it. The Psycho power of his master and Satsui no Hado of Akuma. He smiles evilly as he feels his body getting stronger. But the dark energy is overwhelming that it made him tap his evil self. The urge to kill, fight, and blood. But the Psycho Power of Bison is keeping him stable and his devotion to Bison is more powerful than some supernatural force. “Yes, Lord Bison.” The fighter stood up as Bison smiles evilly leading his creation to a chair that is designed to siphon the surplus of Satsui no Hado. Ryu’s tactical uniform withdrew itself as it exposes his cock and bottom. The helmet descended on Ryu’s head as he felt a large phallus penetrating him from behind and a small electrical shock made him passed out. The chair hums in function as the dark energy siphoning have now begun.

“Once it’s completed, you will become one of my crown jewel in Shadaloo,” Bison can feel his energy flowing within him as Ryu’s body is slowly strengthening. The Satsui no Hado is now flowing within him since Ryu, Ken, Guile, is undergoing the same procedure as them. Once the test is successful, he will give them to his strongest fighters. The more people are infused with the Satsui no Hado, his power will increase even further.

\---

The electronic door opens to find a dark red haired-man who is bounded by machine, and a few types of machinery still attached to him. From IV fluids, his visor still on his face bombarding his senses with subliminal messages making him submit to Master Bison. The figure walks closer to the tired man, from closer observation. He is covered in sweat while his breathing is irregular, but the IVs are helping sustain his body.

The figure removes the visor off Akuma’s head and made him forced to look at his perpetrators’ eyes.

“Hmmm. It looks like his will is getting weaker. Do you think he is broken enough?” He asked while two figures came from behind.

“An evil entity weakened? What a joke,” He sneered at one of the perpetrators.

“To think he was a feared fighter, but now without that anger and the evil energy. He is nothing but an ordinary man now.” Another of the perpetrator taunted him making Akuma tighten his jaw when the men constantly mocked him.

“You dare mock…me…” He mustered his strength to break free from his restraints only to cause the restraints to shake a bit but not enough to break free neither from the grips from the restraints.

The perpetrators snickered at his fruitless efforts. The men are glowing in an ominous purple glow around them.

“Hehe, don’t worry Akuma.” The room turns suddenly bright. Akuma was overwhelmed by the bright light, after his sight has been adjusted only to find Ryu, Ken, and Guile who are glowing in an ominous purple glow and the branding of the Shadaloo glows on top of their crotch visible through the tactical uniform.

“We will break you, mind, body, and soul,” Ryu smirks evilly as their cocks break free from their uniform. Akuma stares at the glowing cock as he feels his mouth was stuffed with Ryu’s cock along with his fate.

\---

Bison is now sitting on his throne as Fei Long was on his knees sucking his master’s cock. He can feel his body getting stronger because of his master’s semen while Bison can feel the grip on Fei Long is now getting more embedded into their souls. Bison lets out his load down his servant’s throat as the servants eagerly drinks his master’s fluids while Bison flips him as he drinks Fei Long’s semen. Both men moaned as both men drink each other’s semen.

The master puts Fei Long down as he pulled away to find trails of semen mixed saliva from his mouth. “Thank you master for giving me my daily bread,” He stood up as he bows in respect as his tactical suit began to cover himself as he went to the right side waiting for further orders. Bison licks his lips on how tasty his servant was.

The door opens to reveal three men which made Bison look in front. “So, is it successful?”

“Yes, Lord Bison. The conversion has been completed,” Ryu reported which made Bison smiles evilly at his latest creation.

The man walks in the middle of the hall to present himself to Lord Bison. He marvels at the latest creation. The dark man that was once the wielder of the Satsui no Hado is now under his control. The tactical uniform now perfectly hugs his body, while the branding of the Shadaloo on top of his crotch. His body is now filled with both Psycho Power and Satsui no Hado, energies melding together in perfect harmony while having Bison engraved mind, body, and soul.

The man kneels in reverence to him. “Lord Bison it is I, Akuma. Ready to serve you,” He smiles as his eyes glowing in red.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it. Feel free to interpret what happened. Do they take over the world? Would Ryu's body be used as Bison's vessel? Were they stopped? Who knows. I would like to make more but who knows. Inspiration may struck at any moment.
> 
> Now then, the darkest, and deepest desires are still lurking in people's mind. Who knows what will their carnal desires take them.


End file.
